Cedric's Sister
by MsRosePetal
Summary: We all know Cedric, but not his sister. Her name is Penelope, and this is her story with Harry Potter.
1. chapter 1

**_Harry's p.o.v_**

Perfect.

Absolutely perfect.

It's the start of my third year in Hogwarts and things aren't turning out so great. I had a lousy summer (as usual), my uncle Vernon's sister came to visit. All she ever does is criticize me and my parents.

Earlier, she made me so angry, that I ended up using magic to turn her into a huge balloon. She was floating into the sky towards who knows where. I was in deep trouble because of the Wizard Law declaring that minor wizards are not allowed to use magic in the presence of a muggle. To my surprise, all I recieved was a lecture and a reminder from the Minister of Magic himself.

Later, Mr Weasley had gave me a warning that a criminal had escaped Azkaban, who was a Death Eater of the Dark Lord. His name is Sirius Black and he wants me dead.

I had just finished telling Ron and Hermione about the events with my aunt. We walked all over the train, for an empty compartment for us. Unfortunately, there were none left.

"Come on. They're aren't any more left. This one will do." Hermione told us, and we followed her. It seems empty, minus what looked to be an older man sitting on the edge of the seat with a black coat covering his face. My guess is he is sleeping.

"Do you think he is asleep?" I asked them.

"Looks like it. Why?"

"I need to tell you guys something." I said as I was about to close the door. But right before I could, a girl had stepped in very quickly.

It was Penelope Diggory. Her brown hair was still as long as last year's and still had that bright smile.

"Sorry I'm late. Ron your mum gave Scabbers to me to give to you." Penny had told him as she handed his rat over to him. Sometimes I forget how close those two are. I remember in our first year, I thought they were siblings when I met them on the train. They are neighbors and close friends of the family.

"Harry, are you okay?" She asked me. I guess I got lost in my thoughts, I don't realise that I was still staring at her.

"F-Fine!" Why did I stutter?

We took our seats across from Hermione and Ron. But because of the man taking up most of the space, Penny and I were sort of squished together.

Did she always smell like strawberries?

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing much. Except the fact that Harry made his aunt turn into a fat balloun!" Ron laughed/ But she wasn't laughing along.

"What? Why?" She turned and asked me.

"Ignore Ron. Harry was just about to tell us something." Mione said. Right, I was going to tell them what I learned about Sirius Black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After informing them about Black's escape, the train made a sudden stop.

"Why are we stopping? We can't be there yet." Hermione said. Then there was a large bump, causing a shake.

"What's going on?" Ron panicked.

"Maybe we have just broken down." Penny suggested.

"Oh sure! The bridge breaks down in the middle of a bridge on a dark rainy day. A perfect day to break down!"

"Ronald, calm down. There's nothing to be afraid of." Penny was pretty calm even though Ron is clearly freaking.

"Easy for you to say. You're a Hufflepuff! It's in your nature to be patient." He still argued

"And is it not in your nature as a Gryffindor to be brave?" Hermione reminded him. Both Penny and I chuckled a bit at Ron's embarrasment.

The cheerful mood ended when the lights went out and the room began to get a chilling feeling. It was getting colder and colder by the second. I guess without thinking, Penny was holding my hand. I looked at her and notice she was scared. I am too.

I held her hand tighter and waited for her to look at me.

"Don't worry. It's going to be okay." I whispered to her her, hoping it would comfort her. She managed to form a small encouraging smile.

But it soon disappeared when she was looking at something. Her eyes grew wide, fear was written all over her face. I turned around to see what she saw. There was some sort of figure floating in the air and covered in a black cape. The worst part was that it was right in front of me. I felt as if it was sucking the life out of me.

Suddenly, there was a bright light, a sound of a woman screaming, then darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry"

"Harry, wake up."

I opened my eyes and gasp for air. I was laying on the seats and took a moment to see my surroundings. My friends and a man was watching me.

"What happened? What was that thing?" I asked them.

"What about you? How so you feel?" Penny asked me with concern.

"I-I feel funny." I admitted. The man offered me a bar of chocolate.

"Eat it. You will feel much better." He instructed me to do. So I took it.

"And to answer your question, that was a demonter." He continued to explain.

"A demonter? But aren't they supposed to be in Azkaban? Penny asked him. I didn't know she knew what that thing was.

"Yes. The reason why it was here is because it was searching the train for Sirius Black. I'm going to leave and have a word with the driver." He said and left us alone in the compartment.

"Penny, what was that thing doing to me?" I asked her, hoping that if she knew what it was, maybe she knew what it did to me.

"It sort of sucks the air out of you. That's why they have dementors at Azkaban. So if anyone tries to to escape, they….. well… you know." she told me. I have to keep reminding myself that Penny's father works in the Ministry. That why she knows all this.

"She's right about that. It seems they failed their job though. Since Sirius Black did mage to escape." Ron added.

"Ronald!" Hermione scold him and hit his arm.

"Did any of you pass out?" I asked them.

"No" they said in union. Maybe they know about the woman.

"What about the scream from a woman?"

"What woman?" Mione asked me, looking confused. Did they not hear the scream?

"You didn't hear it? You didn't hear a woman screaming?" I asked again, but they stayed quiet.

"Sorry, Harry. But there was no woman here, or a scream." Penny stated. That's strange, I was certain that I heard it.

"Maybe you need to rest some more. Sleep. We'll be at Hogwarts before you know it." Penny told me to do with a smile again. I listened and layed myself back down on the seat.

I looked back at my three friends who were not sitting next to each other in front of me. Ron started to eat a snack. Hermione was reading a book, like always. And Penny was just staring out at the window.

For some strange reason, my heart was beating faster than normal. Perhaps it's from the demonter's visit.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_** ** _Here it is, my first story in the Harry Potter series!_** ** _I hope you like, follow, or comment_** ** _Thank you for reading_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry's p.o.v**

After our feast, my classmates and I were headed to our dorm. That is, until Malfoy stood in front of me with his goons behind him. They gave us that annoying smirk.

"Did you actually faint, Potter?" He asked and one of his friends pretended to faint dramatically. "I mean, you actually fainted?" Then they all laughed at me. How did they even find out?

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ron defended me.

"Just ignore him, Harry." Mione told me. She tried to pull us away but I pulled away from her to confront him.

"How did you find out about that? I didn't tell anyone. The only people knew were Ron, Hermione, and -"

"Penny." He sounded to happy, and it was ticking me off. Why would Penny tell him? She's so sweet and nice. She would never make fun of anyone. Well, except for Ron.

"Relax, Potter. She only told this because I asked how she was during the train ride." Why would he be concern for her.

"You were worried for Penelope? What's your game, Malfoy?" Ron asked in a protective tone. Ron may not be her brother, but he sure acted like it. Why would Malfoy be even talking to her.

"That's none of your business, Weasley. I-" He stopped himself and was staring at something. We turned around to see what caught the blond boy's attention. It was actually Penny he was looking at. Penny was headed our way, with a stack of books in her arms. She hasn't even notice us yet. I was about to go and help her, but Malfoy beat me to it. How did he get there so fast? I didn't even notice that!

For a moment, I was afraid he was going to hurt her or drop her books. But surprisingly, He didn't. He smiled at her and really did help her with some of her books. THey started to walk away side by side. She didn't even see us.

"Do you two mind closing your mouths? You both look like fish." Mione said. I didn't know I had my mouth open the whole time. I was to in shocked to notice.

"Please tell me I am in a nightmare." Ron begged.

"Your not." I reminded him. Earning a whimper from him.

"Then don't tell me that, Harry! Why is Malfoy with our Penny? When did this happen?" Ron was yelling and waving his hand in the air of where the two once were.

"I'd like to know that too." I added. Hermione looked at us as if we were mental.

"From Harry I can understand since you've only known Penny for two years and she is not in the same house as us. Meaning you don't get to see her as often as Ron and I do." She said to me then turned to Ron. "As for you Ronald, I am in shocked by the way you are acting! You have known Penelope for years. You two are practically family! And yet, you have completely forgotten something important."

"What detail?" Ron was getting tired.

"Come one, Hermione. Just tell us." I added. She rolled her eyes at us.

"The Diggory's use to be close friends with the Malfoy's before they met the Weasley's." She finally told us.

"What?" She ignored me.

"Ronald, how old were you when you met Penny?" Ron's eyes grew wide open.

"Seven!" Mione nodded.

"Before you met her, she grew up with Draco Malfoy. Which explains why he's never been rude to her during this whole time."

"But-but why is he carrying her books?" Ron still asked.

"And why is he watching her like that? I didn't like it one bit." I added and Ron nodded in agreement. Just thinking about Malfoy being close with Penny made me feel uncomfortable.

"You're both idiots. Although I think your angry for a different reason, Harry." Who said I was angry? And what did she mean by that?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were in Divination and because there was only tables of two, plus Hermione wasn't here, Penny went to sit with Malfoy. She seemed fine with the arrangements, but I couldn't help but feel bothered by it.

Professor Twelawny then gasp in fear after taking a look at what was inside Ron's cup. She dropped the cup on the floor and looked at me, almost afraid to speak. We all wondered if something was wrong.

"You boy…. Y-You have t-the Grim" I couldn't tell if she was questioning it or stating it. What is the Grim?

"Talking form of a giant spectral dog." Penny started to read out loud from her book. "It's among the darkest amens in our world. It's an omen of death."

She looked at me with worried eyes. What is that explanation suppose to mean?

 **Penny's p.o.v**

After my reading, I couldn't help but worry for Harry. He has gone through so much already and things are just getting worse for him.

Once class ended, I quickly stacked all my books so I could still catch up with Harry and the others.

"Bit in a hurry, huh?" Draco teased me. I sheepishly smiled for my actions.

"Sorry. I just wanted to catch up with my friends that's all." I explained. His teasing smile went away slowly as he looked away in disappointment. Merlin's beard! What have I done?

"Draco, I'm so sorry! I don't want you to think that I don't consider you as a friend. I do, really! It's just-"

"No, I get it. Don't worry about it." He told me and this time looked me in the eyes again. He seemed he was okay, but I wasn't sure.

"Are you sure?" I asked to be certain. If he wanted me to stay with him, I'll stay.

"Go on." He said with a smile. I smiled back, I wish he would smile more honestly with others. He only seems to do for me. I wonder why that is.

I hugged him goodbye and ran off to the direction the other's took.

Just when I was about to catch up, I found Neville on the ground trying to get away from his Magical Creatures book. It was trying to eat him. I went to help him and held the book in my hands, stroke its side gently. The book stopped itself from moving and purred.

"Thanks Penny." Neville said with relief and stood up. Poor Neville, he looked exhausted and his clothes were all torn up.

"Oh, Neville. I'm so sorry this book did this to you. The trick is to stroke it gently." I said. He nodded and we continued to walk where the rest of our class were. There was a lot of students huddled in a circle. Something must be happening Then, it broke apart when Hermione and Harry marched out of there.

 **Harry's p.o.v**

"What happened back there?" Penny asked us. Right, she didn't see Malfoy bullying me just now.

"Just Malfoy being Malfoy." Ron grumbled.

"I'm so sorry. I'll have a word with him." She said, but I held her arm to stop her from going.

"No don't! It's okay, really." I told her.

"No it's not, Harry. You are my friend, and I don't want-"

"If you tell Malfoy anything, I'm afraid that he will start to pick on you too."

"But Harry-"

"Penny, promise me. Promise me that you won't do anything." After a moment of standing and watching each other, she started to form a smile. That smile that I'm starting to like seeing on her.

"Fine, you win. But if he's ever out of line, I won't hold back." I had to laugh at that.

"That'll be the day. Penelope Diggory being mean? Not going to happen." Ron teased her. I have never seen her get angry or even yell at anyone. She is always so caring and forgiving.

Hagrid took us to the forest and there we found some sort of magical creature. It looked like a mixture of a horse and a bird in one.

"Hagrid, what is that?" Ron asked for us. He also didn't try to hide the fact that he was scared.

"That Ron, is a Hippogriff." Hagrid answered, " They're very proud creatures. Very easily offended. You don't want to insult them. It may be the last thing you'll ever do. Now, who'd like to come and say hello?"

All I could do was think about what Hagrid just said about the animal and stare at in awe.

"Well done, Harry. Well done." He then gleefully said to me. Did he just say my name? I looked at everyone from behind. They had taken steps backwards. And it seems that Ron was holding Penny in his arms. I don't like seeing his arms around her. Wait… what is wrong with me?

 **Penny's p,o,v**

"Now, who'd like to say hello?" Hagrid asked our class. And before I knew it, a pair of arms held me back in a strong grip. I turned to see that it was Ron's doing. It seems that everyone else took some steps back too. All except Harry.

Oh no!

I was about to call out his name, but Hagrid beat me to it once he saw him. Too late.

Harry seemed frozen in place, so Ron got closer to him and gave him a little push forwards.

"Ron!" I whispered to him for making Harry go. We watched in silence as Hagrid was teaching Harry how to properly meet Buckbeak, the Hippogriff, to earn it's trust. Harry successfully did it, and we all clapped. Then Hagrid carries Harry up to ride Buckbeak. They flew away and later came back.

I could tell by the look of Harry's face that it must've been fun flying like that. We all cheered for him. But not Draco.

He marched his way towards Buckbeak, but she saw him and I think she thought he was going to attack her because she kicked him to the ground. Did he not listen to Hagrid's instructions? I ran reach to Draco to see how dadly hurt he was. Once I kneeled downto hiim, he stoped whimpering in pain.

"Where does it hurt, Draco?" I didn't see any blood on him and nothing seemed broken to me.

"That stupid chicken hurt my arm! I'm gonna die, Penny." He anryly said to me.

"That Hippogriff wouldn't have hurt you if you payed attention to what Hagrid said earlier." I looked up to see Hagrid, he looked unsure on what to do.

"Hagrid, he needs to be taken to the hospital." I told him. He nodded.

"Right! Class dismissed." He said and carried Draco in his large arms. Walking back to the school.

"Serves him right." Ron told us.

"Ronald, that's a horrible thing to say." I said to him and stood up from the ground.

"He deserved it. See, I told you! You can't be mean to anyone."

Buckbeak started to get close to Harry and he started to pet her fur.

"May I try?" I asked him.

"You sure, Penny? Hagrid is not here to save you." Ron reminded me. Maybe he's right and I shouldn't.

"Don't worry, Penny. I'm here incase if anything happens. Just remember to bow and hold still until Buckbeak bows her head too." Harry instructed me to do. Hearing him say that was very comforting to know he will help me. I did as told and Buckbeak bowed. The creature even came up to me so I could pet her.

 **Harry's p.o.v**

Of course Buckbeak would have no trouble in trusting Penny. She is too likeable for anyone to hate.

"It seems that she likes you." Hermione commented to Penny.

"Who wouldn't?" I added without thinking.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 **As you can tell Harry is having certain feelings that he doesn't understand. And is very clear that a certain slytherin boy is friendly with Penelope. What do you guys think of the situation? I welcome you thoughts.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this story. I'm hoping that I can post one chapter a week. If I can do more, I will try.**

 **And special thanks to you all for liking, following, commenting and reading this story**

 **Thank You:**

 **fictionfangirl1 /** **benjamindh / skyjade-princess / Michand / SirLordCrow / FanGirlForever19 / Lacion5**

 **like, follow, comment, or read please and thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry's p.o.v**

We were in D.A.D.A WITH professor Lupin and he had a Buggart inside a large wardrobe. I've never seen one before.

"Can anyone tell me what it looks like?" The new professor asked us. Her and Penny showed up next to Ron. They weren't here before!

"When did they get here?" Ron asked me. I shook my head.

"I don't know"

"Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of what a person fears the most." Mione answered.

"Correct. There is a spell that can be used against it. Say: Riddikulus." The professor told us.

"Riddikulus!" We all repeated. After a few practices, he let Neville go first.

"Poor Neville. The thing he's afraid of the most is Professor Snape." Penny whispered to us.

"I don't blame him." Ron whispered back. Lupin opened the wardrobe and out came Snape. Neville did look scared as he held his wand up.

"Riddikulus!" He shouted. Snape was wearing Neville's grandmother's clothes. We all started to laugh and form a line to have a turn. Penny was behind me and Ron was next in line.

"Ron has a fear of spiders!" Penny sounded worried. I looked to her and held her hand.

"Don't worry. He will be okay. Besides, it can't hurt." I said and warned another smile from her. We heard Ron scream out a bit when the boggart turned into a large spider. He said the magic words and poof, it's wearing roller skates. Causing it to fall and look funny.

It was finally my turn, only my boggart turned into a Dementor. Lupin blocked it's way from getting closer to me. It changed its form into a moon. He made it turn into a balloon and it flew all over the room then back in the wardrobe.

"Harry?" I heard someone ask, but I couldn't respond. I felt like I couldn't breath.

I felt a soft touch on my palm. I turned and saw it was Penny still standing beside me.

"Harry, you're pale."

"It's fine. I'm fine." I told her. But she held my hand tighter.

"Come on, you need some fresh air." She decided and lead me out of the classroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius Black was sighted in Hograts. We were told to sleep in the great hall because he was still in the building somewhere.

"What about Potter? Should he be warned?" I heard Snape ask Dumbledore. I'm guessing that Black does want to kill me.

"Perhaps. But for now, let him sleep." I heard him say and heard their footsteps getting father away. How could I sleep with all this going on?

"Psst, Harry." I heard Penny whisper next to me. Since her house was next to mine, she was by my side. I turned to have a better look at her.

"Don't worry, Harry. Dumbledore will protect you no matter what happens." She said to me and smiled. Her smile's are really helping me feel better. I don't know why though.

"Thanks. Having trouble sleeping too?" I asked her. Everyone seem to be asleep but us.

"I'm worried for you. How can I sleep?"

Hearing her say that made my heart heart beat faster again. Ican feel my face warming up too. I shook it off.

"Give me your hand." She did. I held her hand in mine in a secure grip. Not too hard, I don't want to hurt her. I looked at our hands then back up to her face. Her eyes looked so much more clearer now. Were her eyes always this light blue glowing color and pretty?

"If anything happens to one of us, we'll know in an instant. Okay?" I explained my motives. She nodded and smiled at me again

"Okay"

 **Penny's p.o.v**

It's winter time and once again, Harry wasn't allowed to join us to Hogsmeade. I feel so bad for him. I even offered to stay with him, but he insisted on me going. He knew I'd do anything for him so he asked me to bring back some candy from the shops.

I was with Ron and Mione. Looking at the Shrieking Shack. According to Hermione, that the Muggles think it's a haunted house. There are a lot of things about Muggles that are fascinating. That's actually how I got my nickname, Penny. Papa found out about a small coin that's called a penny that Muggles use for money. Especially for good luck. My brother, Cedric, started calling me his Lucky Penny.

"Do you want to go closer?" Hermione asked us.

"What?" Ron asked in surprised. He was blushing too.

"She meant to the Shrieking Shack, Ron." I explained to him.

"Oh! Actually, I'm fine here." I think he's scared of it.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here." We heard Draco's voice say. He came with his gang from the woods. He isn't so bad when he is alone. Sometimes I hope that he will show more of his nice side to others.

"You two shopping for your nre dream home? Bit grand for you, isn't it Weasel-bee? Don't your family sleep in a one bedroom?" Draco said with a laugh at Ron.

"Draco, stop it please." I begged him.

"Penelope, you should really spend less time with them."

"And spend more time with you? You'll just be a bad influence on her." Mione stepped in.

"Guys! Please, stop!" I continued. I could feel Draco standing right behind me.

"Yes, do stop it you filthy little mudblood." I looked at him in horror.

"Draco!" I was disappointed in him. But he just looked away, still with an angry look on his face.

"What?" He asked annoyed. Then he got hit in the face by a snowball. We looked to see who hit him, but there was no one there.

Suddenly, something invisible started to mess with Draco and his buddies. After a while of throwing snowballs and causing them to fall, they ran away. Harry revealed himself from his invisible cloak.

We walked through Hogsmeade together until we spotted the Minister and professor Mcgonagall talking at the pub and mentioning about Harry being the reason why Sirius was here. Harry snuck into the bar with his cloak on. But we had to wait outside.

We sat on a nearby bench. I notice some footsteps on the snow moving quickly.

"Ron, Hermione! Look" I said and pointed at the footprints.

"It's Harry! Let's go." Mione said. We quickly followed Harry's steps and eventually found them at a stop by a rock. He was crying.

I walked up to the rock and his cries were sounding more closer and louder. I gently pulled the cloak off of him, finding my friend with tears all over his face. I got on my knees and held his hands in mine, hoping it would comfort him a bit. Reminding him that I'm here for him.

"Harry," I gently said. "What happened?"

"He was their friend…. And he betrayed them… HE WAS THERE FRIEND!" he shouted the last part. Startled me a bit, but I didn't pull away. I have never seen him so hurt.

"I hope he finds me! Because when he does, I'm gonna be ready. When he does, I'm gonna kill him!"

"Harry don't" I tried to calm him and hugged him as tightly as I could. I felt him hugging me back.

"Violence won't solve anything. It just causes more pain." I said to reason with him.

"Penny-"

"Promise me you will fight for what's right and not for revenge. Revenge changes people to become something worse." I said. I would hate to see Harry become a murderer. To let his hatred cloud his judgment.

"Just for you, Penny. I promise."

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Thank you for reading**_

 _ **Special thanks to:**_

 _ **/ jack3160**_

 _ **(read, like, follow, or comment please and thank you**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry's p.o.v**

Spring came. It is supposed to be the time of nature coming to life. But unfortunately, we received news that Buckbeak has been sentence to death.

We were on our way to see Hagrid before it took place. On our way there, we saw Malfoy with a camera in his hands and his friends with him with a perfect view of Hagrid's hut and Buckbeak. We heard Malfoy mentioning about his father letting him keep Buckbeak's head and donating it to our House. How horrible!

"That's it." Penny announced and sped her way towards them. This was new of her.

"Oh, Penny. Come to see the show with me?" He asked with a grin.

"Draco Malfoy you foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" Penny was angry and pointed her wand at him, pinning him to a huge rock behind him.

"Penelope no!" Ron stopped her. I thought he would encourage her on.

"He's not worth it." Mione added.

"Remember what you told me. Don't let the anger get in your way." I reminded her. Now I understand what it feels like to witness your friend seconds away from doing something wrong. I don't want Penny to feel that pain.

She lowered her wand and turned to come back with us. Malfoy laughed. Before we knew it, she punched him in the face. He ran off with his friends following.

"Penelope!" Hermione said in shock. I was too. Penny looked guilty at us.

"Sorry."

"How do you feel?" I asked. I was worried for her hand, and held it to inspect it.

"Hate to say it, but that felt good." She admitted.

"Not good, brilliant." Ron cheered.

We visited Hagrid right before the execution. The Minister came, so we had to get out of the hut before he could see us. We hid behind the pumpkins then Penny suddenly moved away, looking back in the woods. I looked also incase if something was out there, but I didn't see anything other than trees.

"Penny, what is it?" I asked her.

"I thought I just saw… nevermind."

"Let's go before we get caught." Ron eaderly told us. We ran back up the hill where the large rocks were again. There we had a view of the execution.

We stood side by side from each other. Penny slowly held my hand. I know how caring she can be. Having to watch this must be killing her. So I tightened my grip to comfort her. Once we heard the sound of the axe cut through and birds flying away, Penny started to cry. Out of reflex, I held her in my arms while she rested her head on my shoulder. I had a funny tingling feeling inside again.

"Ow! Scabbers bit me!" Ron cried out in shock. We all looked at his now bleeding finger. Instantly, Penny let go og me and held his hand in hers. Checking the injury.

"Ron, we need to stop the bleeding." She informed him.

"But Scabbers ran away!" He started to run after his rat. If I didn't know better, his rat has been going missing a lot. We all started to run after him.

"Ronald stop!"

"Ron wait!"

"Come back!" We all shouted after him. But he continued moving farther away. We stopped ourselves when we notice the whooping willow tree. That tree moves on it's own and hits everything that comes near it.

"Oh no. You both know what that tree is, right?" Mione asked us. Penny panicked.

"Ron, run!" She screamed. But Ron didn't hear her. He was more focus of finally capturing Scabbers in his hands. When he finally looked up at us, he looked terrified. As if he had just seen a spider again.

"You guys run!"

Behind us was a black hound with sharp teeth, growling at us. It's the same hound I remember seeing one night back at home in a park.

The hound ran for us. I pulled Penny behind me. I was getting ready for the hit =, but it never came. The dog jumped over us and went for Ron. It started to drag him by his foot. We chased them to save Ron, but the wild animal drag him into a hole inside the tree. Before we could try to get in, the tree moved its branches to hit us.

One by one the wimed for us, and eventually separated us. My glasses fell, causing me to lose sight. Once I found them and put them on, I saw Penny on a branch, coming towards me. She quickly held my shirt to take me with her. We were swinging around until she let go of me. I fell inside the hole and landed on the ground. I tried to move, but got pushed down instead by the girls jumping on me.

"Sorry." Penny apologized and stood up.

"Don't worry about it." I assured her and looked around. I didn't know there was a tunnel here.

"Where do you suppose this will lead us?" Mione asked. Observing the place also.

"I have a hunch. But let's hope I'm wrong."

After a long walk, we made it to a door and entered it. It appeared to be a broken and abandoned old house.

"The shrieking shack." Mione whispered. We slowly and quietly walked up the stairs to look for Ron. We found him in a room, sitting on an old couch with Scabbers still in his hands.

"Ron! You're okay." Penny said in relief and made her way to him, hugging him.

"It's a trap! He's the dog. He's an Animagus!" Ron said and pointed behind me. After turning around, there was an man with long brown wavy hair down to his shoulders, and still in his prison clothes. It was the wanted criminal, Sirius Black. Penny held me behind her, trying to shield me away as Hermione did the same to her.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too." She told him. I am not going to let my friends die for me!

"Only one will die tonight." He said, still looking odd. Well, after all that time in Azkaban, I guess he had gone mad.

"Then it will be you!" I shouted and tackled him to the ground. Pointing my wand at his face. He laughed.

Professor Lupin jumped in and took my wand, he then pointed his at Sirius. Good. He's come to save us. I went back standing next to Penny.

The worst thing happened. Lupin and Black were hugging, happy to see each other.

"No!" Penny cried. "I trusted you! We all did!"

"He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes." Mione added.

"Enough! Let's kill him!" Sirius shouted. But Lupin held his hand up, stopping him.

"Fine. But before that, Harry has the right to know why." He explained. There's no need to tell me. I already know everything about this murderer.

"I know why. Sirius Black betrayed my parents!" I said.

"No, it wasn't him. Someone else did that. Someone who I thought was dead, but isn't."

"Who was it then?"

"Peter Pettigrew!" Sirius shouted. Pettigrew? But he was destroyed. Only his finger was left when my parents were killed. Sure his name did come up on the marauders map that the Weasley twins gave me to see everyone's name in Hogwarts. But I thought the map wasn't working well anymore.

Ou of nowhere, Snape barged in and imediatly snached their wands. He gave us a signal to leave. I slowly took Penny's wand from her pocket and hit Snape with a spell to knock him out. I wanted answers about Peter Pettigrew.

"Harry!" Ron was surprised. I reckon he didn't realize what I was planning.

"You attacked a teacher." Penny added. Definitely taken back by my actions too.

"Tell me about Peter Pettigrew." I demanded to know from the two men standing before me.

"He was our friend. I thought he was dead until you mentioned him being on the map.

"And the map never lies! Pettigrew is alive. And he's right here." Sirius pointed at Ron.

"Me? Your mental!" Ron declared. Penny was focusing on Scabbers instead. Her eyes changing form into a fear kind.

"Ron, he means Scabbers." She softly told him.

"Right you are, girl!" Sirius agreed. Ron looked at him and back at Penny in horror of what they were saying.

"What? No! Scabbers has been in the family for-"

"12 years" Black reminded him.

"That is a long time for a rat to live." Penny nodded in agreement. Still processing the information.

"Penny, you're not helping." Ron unhappy said to her.

Your rat is missing a toe, isn't he?" Sirius continued. The pieces were coming together.

"All they found from Pettigrew was his finger." I said.

"The dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead! And then he transformed himself as a rat!" He was getting angrier by the second.

"Show me." I demanded to see for myself. I needed proof that their story is true. Black tried to get Scabbers from Ron's hand. But Ron wouldn't let go of it. Penny held Ron as Sirius took the rat away.

"No, Scabbers!" Ron cried out for him, but Penny was still holding him tightly.

The rat escaped from Sirius hold and made a run for it. Before it could enter a small hole through the wall, Sirius threw a spell at him. The rat turned into a man. And his name is Peter Pettigrew himself.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 ** _Special thanks to:_**

 ** _shadygrl191 / Steellord_**

 ** _(read, follow, like, comment please and thank you)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Penny's p.o.v**

We were back in Hogwarts in the hospital section of the school. Harry was sleeping in a bed, we found him unconscious in the woods after he went into the woods to look for Sirius. Sirius was trying to protect us from Lupin when he transformed into a werewolf. I was sitting next to Ron, who was also in a bed because of his injured leg.

Harry slowly woke up and Hermione quickly informed him that Sirius Black was captured and that the worst punishment would be given to him. The Demonter kiss was going to suck away his soul.

The doors opened, revealing our headmaster, checking up in us.

"Headmaster you have to stop them. They've got the wrong the wrong man." Hermione said to him.

"It's true! Sirius is innocent." Harry desperately cried out.

"It's Scabbers who did it." Ron added. Dumbledore looked at Ron confused by what he just said. It wouldn't make any sense since he doesn't know the whole story.

"Who?" Oh, right! He also doesn't know who Scabbers is-or was.

"He was Ron's rat, sir. Well not exactly. The point is Peter Pettigrew transformed into a rat." I explained.

"I believe you, truly I do. But sadly, the word of four 13 years old wizards will convince few others. Mysteries thing time." He said and looked at the enormouse clock by the wall. " You know the laws Miss Granger. Dumbledore said, looking at Mione specifically. Then he left without another word.

At first I wasn't sure what he was saying, but after seeing Hermione taking out her time turner necklace, I finally understood.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked.

"Sorry Ron. But seeing as you can't walk…. Penny, are you coming?"Mione asked me. I shook my head no and smiled at her and Harry.

"No. Someone has to take care of Ron." I stated.

"Thank you, Penny. You, unlike them, are a nice person." I can tell by his tone, that Ron was not happy that Mione wasn't so worried for him. After a moment, she and Harry disappeared. Then, they entered the room from where Dumbledore just left.

"How'd you get from there," He pointed at them, then at the spot where they disappeared from just seconds ago "when I was just talking to you here?" He asked them and freaking out.

"What's he talking about, Harry?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I don't know." Harry answered. The two of them acting oblivious. I tried not to let my giggles out.

"Penny! Please tell me I'm right. You saw it too! And you never lie. I know you better than these two." Ron begged me to agree with him as he held my arm tightly. It's true, though. I don't lie. So instead, I just patted his head softly.

"Oh ron. I think you need to rest your head with everything's that happened today. You'll feel much better in the morning." I told him.

"But-but" He tried to stay sitting up, but I managed to push him down to lay flat.

"Honestly, Ron. How can somebody be in two places at once?" Harry asked with a cheeky smile and sat next to me. It felt good to have him around. Sometimes he me feel at home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Penny!" I heard someone call my name. I was standing outside in the courtyard admiring sunny clear sky and fresh air. I turned to look who it was. It was Draco. To be honest, I did still feel guilty about hitting him. I don't know what came over me. But I was still disappointed in him for what he was planning on doing to Buckbeak.

"Draco listen-" He put his hand up to signal me to stop. His face looked ashamed.

"Don't apologize, I understand. You had every right to be angry with me." He quickly said. He looked at me with such innocent eyes. He was serious.

"How badly did I hit you?" I shyly asked. He chuckled a bit.

"To be honest, it did hurt. But just for a moment." He said and touched his cheek where I had punch him before. I was in shocked. Did I really hurt him that much?

"Really? You're not lying to me?"

I don't know how to describe it, but it almost looked like he was staring at something with lots of care and love. Maybe I need to rest my head too.

"I'll never lie to you." He sounded honest. That's the thing with Draco Malfoy. Every time we talk, it's the only time when he's being honest with himself and is a good person.

A crowd of students ran out into the courtyard with Harry taking the lead. He had a grin on his face and a new broom in his hands.

"What's going on?" I asked. Draco immediately glared at Harry when we saw him get on his broom.

"Seems to me that Potter is showing off again. " He grumbled. I wonder what made Draco hate Harry so much. Just then, I saw Hermione and Ron noticing me and coming towards us.

"Penny did you hear?" Mione asked me.

"Hear what?"

"Someone sent Harry the newest and fastest broom ever!" Ron excitedly announced.

"What? That's brilliant!" I cheered.

We all watched Harry as he flew faster than before in the sky. He deserves it.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Thank you for reading this story. I am so happy to see that so many are liking this story._**

 ** _This is the end of Part 1, but Part 2 is coming soon!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**So I decided to continue the story into one book. I am just going to divide it into parts to make it easier on keeping the story together. Hope you like it!**_

 ** _Here is part 2 of Cedric's Sister_**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **Harry's p.o.v**

The Weasley's had invited me to go to the World Quidditch Cup with them. I was having a bad dream about an old man dying until Hermione woke me up. The thing is, it didn't feel like a dream. It felt too real.

It was so early in the morning, making Ron and I too sleepy and lazy to function. But with Hermione's help (more like demands), we eventually were ready to go.

We started to walk to who knows where. I notice that Hermione and Ron were both by my sides, but where was Penny? Isn't she always with the Weasleys?

"Hey Ron, where's Penny? Was she going to come?" I asked him. He made an angry face while we kept on walking.

"I told her about coming over so she can go with us, but she said she had plans already." He said in an angry tone. So Penny had other plans? That's too bad, I was looking forward to seeing her.

"What plans did she have?"

"She didn't say. It's her fault for losing this opportunity to watch the World Cup. I reckon that whatever she is doing, is stupid."

"Ronald! Do not say rude things like that. She is practically a sister to you." Mione said.

"Then why isn't she here? Aren't Hufflepuffs suppose to be loyal or something?"

"She is loyal, you daff! She's more of a loyal friend than you will ever be." I laughed out loud on that one. Mione had a point. But Ron wasn't too cheerful by what she said.

"Harry! Don't laugh." He whined.

Eventually, during our walk through the woods, we made it up to a huge tree where a middle age man with glasses was standing by it with his own backpack (like the rest of us) on. I guess he was waiting for us, since he looked relieved to see us.

"Arthur! It's been a long time." He said to Mr Weasley, glad to see him.

"Sorry, Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start." Mr Weasley explained. He was talking about Ron and I.

"Pleasure to see you all again. And whom might you be boy?" The man asked me and offered me his hand. I shook it.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter, sir." I introduced myself. Like everyone else from before, he was amazed to see me. The whole "Boy who lived" thing.

"Are you really? My daughter has told me so much about you. It's wonderful to finally meet you in person." Daughter?

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners. Harry, this man right here is Amos Diggory. He works with me in the Ministry. And he's our neighbor." Mr Weasley explained to me. Did he just say Diggory? So he's-

Out of nowhere a tall boy jumped down and landed on his feet. Did he just jumped from the tree? That was pretty high. He looked older than the rest of us.

"Cedric!" The twins cheered. Cedric? As in Cedric Diggory, Penny's brother?

"Cedric, where's your sister?" His father asked him.

"Up there still." Cedric answered and pointed up the tree. "I wanted to see how far up I could go. So she, being worried for my well being, decided to follow me as well."

"Well of course she will. You are always reckless. Tell your sister to come down." Cedric chuckled at his father's scowling and did as told.

"Luck Penny! Come back down. Your friends are here!" He shouted up for her to hear. But she never came.

"Lucky Penny?" He shouted again.

"I don't believe you! It's one of your tricks again, I just know it." She shouted back. Ron, Ginny, and the twins were snickering at this. I'm guessing this is normal for them.

Mr Diggory playfully smack his son in the arm, causing Cedric to laugh again.

"Honestly, Cedric. Be nicer to your sister." He told him.

"Come on Penny! I swear it's the truth. Besides the Weasley's, there's a girl who looks your age with light curly brown hair, and a boy with black hair and glasses." Cedric described us to her.

"Really?" She asked, sounding unsure.

"Penny, come on! We're going to be late for the cup because of you!" Ron shouted this time.

"I'm coming down!" I heard Penny say. She too came down as fast as her brother did. And she landed on her feet too.

"Hello, everyone!" She cheerfully said with that bright smile. I couldn't help but notice that her hair had gotten a little shorter than last year. It wasn't as curly as before. But it looked really good on her. And her eyes…. They looked like they were sparkling.

"Harry, are you alright?" I heard her voice ask me. I must've been lost in thought. Everyone else was walking ahead of us.

"Y-Yeah sorry. Come on." I said and out of reflex, I held her hand in mine to lead her and catch up with the group. I couldn't help but notice that her hand was so small and soft, it fits perfectly in my hand. What's going on with me?

We did catch up with Hermione and Ron. But I still didn't let go.

"Penny, why didn't you tell me that you were going to meet with us?" Ron asked her.

"Because I thought it would be a nice surprise." She proudly said.

"And besides Ron, she doesn't have to explain herself to you." Mione added.

"Yes, she does!" He argued.

"No, she doesn't."

Penny and I looked at each other and laughed because of their routine. It's good to be with my friends again. I hope this doesn't change.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry's p.o.v**

We had to hold a boot, which was a portkey that transported us to the spot where people were camping in for the WWC. It was exciting to walk through the crowds and seeing so many things happening.

"This is where we part ways, my dear friend." I heard Mr Diggory say to Mr Weasley.

"Come on, Lucky Penny!" Cedric told his sister and continued to follow their father. Penny tried to follow, but got stopped by my hand still holding hers. I completely forgot that I was still holding her hand this whole time! I quickly let go, feeling embarrassed about my actions. She just smiled at me.

"We'll see eachother soon, okay?" She more said to me cheerfully in order to reassure me. But I was still disappointed that she wouldn't be staying with us. For some reason that was bugging me a lot.

"Pinky promise?" I asked and pulled my pinky up. A muggle gesture I has taught her during our first year. Ever since then, she is always having us do this to make promises. She giggled and and held my pinky with hers.

"Pinky promise!"

 **Penny's p.o.v**

Right after the game ended, my family and I headed back to the tent to settle for the night and be ready for tomorrow's game.

But, of course, Cedric and I couldn't go to sleep. We were still too excited from today's game. And poor Cedric, his team lost while mine (the Irish) didn't.

"No matter what you say Lucky Penny, there's no one like Krum!" He cheered.

"Oh really? Might I remind you that he lost." I teased him.

"His team lost, but Krum is like a bird. Fast as he glides the wind. Strong against any weather."

"You sound like Ron, Ced."

""Shut up." We laughed and heard the people outside our tent getting louder.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." Cedric excitedly said. At that moment, papa was rushing in. He looked as if he had seen the Devil himself.

"Kids! We have to go now!" He said and held my arm to lead us outside.

Right when we stepped out of our tent, it was a horrid sight. People were running all over the place. Screaming as there were explosions thrown all over. What was going on?

"No matter what, get back to the porky!" Papa instructed as we ran through the crowds. Everyone was pushing and shoving each other, which caused me to be seperated from both my father and brother.

"Papa! Cedric!" I called out. But there were too many screams to even hear myself. I couldn't find them with so many people.

I remembered what Papa said. So I started to run to where I believe was the direction of where the Porkey was. I was pushed to the ground, but then someone pulled me up. It was someone who I wasn't expecting to see.

It was Draco.

"Penny, what are you doing here?" He asked. He too was scared and worried.

"I came with my papa and Cedric. I got separated, but I need to get to the portkey we took." I explained. Another explosion came nearby. Causing us to get thrown back. Thanks to Draco, he held me in his arms when we hit the ground. He pulled us up and took a good look at me.

"You alright?" He asked scared and worried. I nodded and another explosion was heard. People were crying. Out of instinct I pulled myself closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Come on!" I heard him say and pulled me towards another direction.

"Draco, wait! I have to go this way!"

"Penny, it's not safe here-"

"I need to find my family" I pleaded. He let out a breath he was holding in and nodded then started to lead us to where I was pointing at.

"Draco you don't have to come. You need to get out of here as well."

"I will after I make sure you're safe." He muttered, but I heard him.

If Ron or Harry were here, they'd have a fit. They'd think he was tricking me to a trap. But I trust him, he's good to me.

We made it to the fields, far away from the fires. There we found the Weasleys and my family who were looking around.

"Papa!" I called out and ran to him, hugging him so tightly.

"Penelope Diggory, you had me worried. Where were you?" Papa asked me anxiously as he took a look at me, to make sure I wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine, papa. I got seperated, but Draco found me and brought me here." I explained and looked back, but Draco was already gone. He must've left to look for his father.

"I'll have to see Luscious and thank him for his son's actions." He said. I noticed that the rest were here with us minus Harry. Where is he?

 **Harry's p.o.v**

I woke up with a bit of a headache. I remember running for my life through the crowd after Mr Weasley informed us what was going on and to go back to the portkey. I remembered people shouting about Death Eaters, tents getting exploded, fire everywhere. It was madness. But now, the whole place was empty and ruined. There was no one in sight. Minus the burned tents, of course. It was so dark and quiet. Too quiet.

Now I remembered why I lying here on the ground. During the run, I got separated and pushed to the ground. When I had tried to get back up, someone's foot hit me straight in the face. Knocking me out.

I started to panic, but then I heard Ron's, Hermione's, and Penny's voices shouting my name. Good, they are safe. The man ended up running away from me. Eventually my friends found me. Penny was the first to run up tp me and tackled me in hug.

"Harry! You're okay!" She said in relief and pulled away.

"We were worried sick." Hermione said.

"We thought we lost you, mate." Ron added. Out of nowhere, older men in black cloaks popped out around us with their wands out.

"Stupefy!" They shouted. I quickly pulled Penny and Hermione down with me, Ron did the same on his side.

"Stop! That's my son!" Mr Weasley said and made his way towards us. "Kids, are you alright?"

"What's going on?" I asked nervously. Everything is happening too fast.

"You've been discovered in the crime scene." A man said as he pointed his wand straight at me then the others.

"Barty they are just kids." Mr Weasley said to defend us.

"Crime? What crime?" I asked. Hermione then whispered to me that the mark in the sky is his mark. UKW.

"There was a man." I told them. "The one I saw make the mark. He ran off over there." I pointed to where the guy was once standing. The group then ran for that direction.

We made our way back to the portkey to meet with the others. I notice that Penny kept on running her hands on her shoulders. She must be cold. I, without thinking, took my sweater off and put it on her.

"Harry you're-" I stopped her.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"You sure?" She looked worried for my well being. That's Penny.

"Definitely. How about you? Are you okay after everything that's happened today?" I asked her. She nodded her head. I smiled, relieved.

"Thanks to Malfoy." Mione mentioned. I frownd.

"What do you mean?" I asked her. What did he do to Penny? He is horrible, if he-

"You shouldn't trust him, Penny. He's mental." Ron told Penny.

"He is not, Ron. So stop being mean." Penny said back to him.

"Did you forget what he almost did to Buckbeak last year?"

"Of course I didn't. But later he came and asked for forgiveness. And Buckbeak was mysteriously able to escape." Right, her and Ron still don't know how Hermione and I saved Buckbeak.

"You're too forgiving, Penny." Ron muttered.

"Leave her alone, Ron. And Harry, before you start assuming the worst, Malfoy managed to bring Penny back to us safety. If it was not for him, we would be out looking for her too." Mione lectured us. But just the thought of Malfoy being with Penny made me ticked off. More than usual. Why is that? Perhaps I'm just overreacting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Penny's p.o.v**

"The Triwizard Tournament has begun." Dumbledore concluded. I felt relieved when Mr Harry from the ministry announced that no student under the age of seventeen could enter the tournament. I didn't have to worry about Harry, Ron, or the twins joining. My brother was sitting by my right side, and I noticed he didn't take his eyes off the goblet of fire. Your suppose to put your name in there to take a chance to compete.

This wasn't good. Cedric can be so reckless, even with good intentions. Sometimes I wonder why he isn't a Gryffindor. I fear that, if the tournament is as dangerous as they claim to be, then Cedric will get hurt or worse.

I hope nothing happens.

 **Harry p.o.v**

We were in DADA with our new professor Alastor Moody, an ex-auror. Ron mentioned that Azkaban's cells are half full thanks to him. But he looks quite mental, as mad as a hatter. Ron calls him Mad-Eye Moody.

"When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe a practical approach. Which one of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?" Mad Eye asked us. And as always, Hermione knew and answered the questions. He then went on a rant that we need to see what these curses do.

Ron mentioned about one, the Imperius Curse. The Professor then took out a spider from its case and cursed it, making it move around the room using his wand to direct it. He was scaring some students, causing most of us to laugh. Especially when the spider landed on Malfoy's face. Brilliant!

But we all stopped laughing when Moody was about to throw the spider out the window, or drown in a bowl of water. Reminding us that the Imperius curse controls you against your will.

"Some witches and wizards have claimed that they only did UKW bidding under the influence of the Imperius Curse. But here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars?"

Neville then named the second curse, the Cruciatus Curse,. Moody had him stand close to watch what that spell would do the the creature again. It was not pretty. The spider was screaming and moving around in pain. Now I know that this curse causes extreme pain.

Penny stood up from her seat, that was next to Mione, looking disgusted and sad for what we were watching.

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him? Stop it!" She cried out. I didn't realise she was talking about Neville. The professor stopped quickly. He picked up the poor spider again and placed it gently on Penny's desk, right in front of her. She looked so sad and refused to look down at it. My guess is that she is afraid of what would happen next.

"Perhaps you could give us the last Unforgivable Curse, Miss Diggory." Moody said. But all Penny did was shake her head no.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Thursday, the day that the Goblet of Fire will choose three contestants to participate in the tournament. We were watching so may out their names in and clapping for them. Penny stopped clapping when she saw her brother make his way to the goblet. She caught up to him.

"Cedric, please don't." She pleaded. But he just smiled down at her.

"Don't what?" He asked with a teasing smile.

"Don't enter. You'll get hurt or worse." She really is worried.

"Not without my lucky Penny, of course." He declared and rubbed his hands on her head. Making her hair look crazy in the process. He took this moment of her fixing her hair for him to enter his parchment with his o it into the goblet.

"Cedric!" She whined. But he hugged her and simply carried her up.

"Oh come on, Penny! It'll be fine. Let's go!" He cheered and took her with him to his group of friends, who were also cheering for him.

I never realised until now that Penny has this whole other life I know nothing about. Sure we've been in school practically everyday of the year for the past four years. But everyone in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor knows her, most likely because of Cedric and Malfoy.

Then again, who wouldn't get along with her? She's nice, sweet, caring-

"And cute."

"What?" Ron asked me. Did I just that out loud?

"N-Nothing." What is wrong with me?

 **Penny's p.o.v**

I was still sitting between Ron and Harry as we continued to watch Dumbledore pull out the names from the goblet of fire. Cedric seemed to be anxious to hear it as well. Even if he does enter, all I can do is support him and hope for the best. He's my brother after all.

"The Drumstrong champion is Victor Krum!" Dumbledore first announced. Cheers were heard from all over. Cedric and Ron looked as happy as they were at the Quidditch World Cup when Krum showed up. I laughed along with Harry.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour." Only one more left. Our school, Hogwarts.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory.!" I heard and my smile slowly disappeared. Cedric? My brother Cedric?

"I got in, Lucky Penny!" Cedric cheerfully told me and hugged me and then rubbed my head in a mess again.

"For good luck." He said and left to see the other champions in the other room.

I stayed there frozen as a statue. There was one in a million chance that he would be chosen, and he had to be the one. I felt a hand on my shoulder and another placed on top of my other hand. They were from Ron and Harry. Harry was holding my hand.

"Don't worry about Cedric, Penny. He's strong and talented." Ron told me and let me go. Ron's right. There's nothing to fear. We know Cedric, and he's very smart. He can do this!

"You okay?" Harry asked more softly. I offered him a smile.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Thanks!"

"If you need anything-"

"I'll come and find you." I finished for him.

"Promise?" He offered his pinky to me.I giggled and wrapped my pinky around his.

"I promise."

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore shouted all of a sudden. Causing Harry and I to let go. I looked around and notice that everyone, the students and teachers, were staring at us… well at Harry actually.

"What's going on?" Harry asked. I had no idea, and Ron wouldn't stop glaring at Harry. What's wrong now?

"Harry, you've been chosen!" Hermione explained.

"What?" But Harry can't be chosen. He's not old enough, and Cedric's already been chosen for Hogwarts!

"Harry Potter" Dumbledore announced again. Harry didn't make a move. I can tell he's afraid. This time I held his hand to comfort him.

"Harry you need to go." I told him. I have a bad feeling that he will get into more trouble if he doesn't go now.

"But I-" Hermione cut him off and got between us.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" She said and pushed him away, towards to where the headmaster was standing.

Why is this happening?

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _So sorry if you notice the chapter didn't go through. Everytime i try to post on the computer, it gets messed up. It takes me longer to post on the phone, but at atleast it works._** ** _Thank you for reading!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry's p.o.v**

The following day, we the champions, were told to get together for an interview with Rita Skeeter from the daily profit. For some odd reason, she took me to the broom closet for the interview.

"So tell me Harry. A boy of 12-"

"I'm 14." I corrected her. But she ignored me.

"About to compete with three students. Not only fastly, emotionally mature than yourself, but who have mastered spells that you wouldn't attend in your daydreams. Concerned?"

"Well… I don't know." I hesitated saying. Now I'm getting more nervous.

"Do you think it's the troll of your past that made you so keen to enter such a dangerous tournament?"

"No I didn't enter!" Why does everyone think that? Last night when I returned to my dorm after having Dumbledore and the other adults questioning me about the goblet of fire, none of the guys talked to me. Not even Ron! He was the one most mad at me.

"Of course you didn't." Skeeter said to me with a wink and a smirk.

"Everyone loves a rebel, Harry. Which brings me to my next topic. Are you hoping that a girl will finally notice the Harry Potter? Perhaps the sister of a certain schoolmate champion?"

Sister of a schoolmate champion? Does she mean Penny? How could she think- wait…. Ron did mention about Penny having to be now worried for Cedric and me. I didn't mean for this to happen though.

"Penny? I would never-"

'Like I said, everyone loves a rebel." She cheered

"Penny and I are just friends." I stated more seriously.

"Sure you are." She winked again. This time, I rolled my eyes.

"Your secret is safe with me." She whispered. I don't have any secrets!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With everything going on, I decided to write a letter to Sirius. Hoping I could get some answers. He sent me an owl to meet up with him at midnight in the common room. I wonder how he's going to get in?

It was midnight and I entered the common room. I didn't see Sirius anywhere. But I did find someone else.

Penny was laying down on the couch, fast asleep. How did she get in? Maybe she was with Ron earlier.She looked so peaceful too. I started to lightly touch her cheek. I didn't want to accidentally wake her, and she looks so pretty. Was she always this pretty?

"Harry!" I heard a whisper coming from the fire in the chimmining. It was Sirius face coming from the fire!

After talking to him, someone was coming down from the stairs. I stood in front of the couch to face who it was and hoping they wouldn't see Penny and wake her up.

"Who were you talking too?" Asked a very grumpy Ron.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, pretending I had no idea what's going on.

"I heard voices." What do I do?

"Hi Ron." Penny's sleepy voice sounded from behind me. We both looked and saw Penny standing up from the couch, wiping her eyes from sleeping.

"Penny? What are you still doing here? I thought you went to bed?" He asked her. Changing his tune completely from earlier.

"I wanted to stay up and wait for Harry to check up on him?" She put on that adorable smile that I love. Since when did that happen?

"There's no need for that Penny. Harry Potter only cares about himself." He continued to glare at me.

"You already have Cedric to worry about. Just go to bed."

"I will, after I talk to Harry."

"Penny-" She interrupted him.

"Go. I'll be fine." He hesitated on leaving her, but nodded and left after sending one final glare. I felt her soft hand holding mine. I looked at our hands and then looked up to find her face filled with worry.

"Sorry about Ron. He can be-"

"A jerk." I suggested. This time it was her looking angry at me. As much as I want to take her seriously, I can't. Her glare looks too cute. There I go again!

"Sorry. I forget that you and Ron are like siblings."

"And you two are best friends." I frowned.

"I don't know about that. He seems very cross with me for something I didn't do."

"Give him time. He will come around." she hopefully said. She's always looking for the bright side. Wait a moment, I focused on her again.

"Wait, you believe me? You don't think I purposely put my name in the goblet?" I asked her. She nodded her head with a smile.

"Of course I believe you Harry. Your the last person who would want all the attention. You are already uncomfortable with the whole wizard world knowing your name because of UKW." She does have a point. How is it that Penny knows me better than Ron?

"Your a good friend, Penny." I told her. I really mean it. She cheeks started to turn pink.

"You are too! But do please be careful in the tournaments. Cedric says that the tournaments can be too difficult for any wizard to handle." She really is worried. At least I know that I have her support.

We pinky promised.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_** ** _Thank you for reading!_** ** _I know sometimes words might be misspelled. I do my best to check on the spelling as many times as possible. But auto-correct loves to change things. Or, because we are all imperfect, I accidently miss it._** ** _I am mentioning this because someone thought it was a "great" idea to leave a comment to correct me._** ** _TBH that put me down. Thinking that this person isn't even reading the story, just focusing on my mistakes._** ** _I welcome advice or suggestions. But not straight up "You did this wrong" comments._** ** _As for the rest of the readers, thank you for reading this chapter and for not being negative about it. I appreciate the support for this story._** ** _Thank you_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_You have waited long my readers. Here is the update. I hope you are enjoying the story._**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 **Harry's p.o.v**

I was on my way to enjoy my walk in the woods, until I saw Malfoy and his goons heading straight at me. This can't be good. He stood just a few get away from me, throwing hard at me the Daily Profit.

"Don't you think you have done enough already!" He hollered at me.

"What is it, Malfoy?" I was getting annoyed with everyone getting angry at me.

"Have a look. Apparently your doing the tournament just to mess around with Penelope?!" That surprised me.

"What? No!" I opted up the more wrinkled paper and read what Skeeter reported. It seems she has a weird theory about Penny and I. But people should know that this woman is mad and over dramatic.

"I would never use Penny like that!" I told them. Then it got me thinking. "And why do you care?"

I felt an urge to protect her. Ever since last year, I've noticed that the Slytherin prince has been trying to get close to her. And I don't like it.

"That's none of your business!" He growled.

"It is when it has to do with my best friend!" He stood his ground and continued to give me a nasty glare. If like could kill, is be dead by now.

"Just keep her away from your dramatic events. She doesn't need more of it." He said the last part more concerned. What is that suppose to mean?

He started to turn and walk away, but I followed. Not wanting to let this go just yet.

"Why are you interested in what happens with her?"

"Shut up." He tried to speed up, but I still caught up.

"It's true though. Your always putting attention to what happens to her. You've also been spending some time with her. Even if I dislike it, I can't help but wonder why her? Why Penelope? If your planning to hurt her-" He stopped and faced me, looking very irritated.

"You really don't know do you?" I was still for a moment. Was I supposed to know something? He started to chuckle more to himself, smirking.

"You claim you're best friends when You know nothing about her. I bet you had never even heard of her brother's name until now."

Again, I was quiet. Unfortunately, he was right. Merlin, I hate it! So he know about her brother before me?

"Some friend you are. Ha!" He stated and walked away.

I'm so confused. I thought I knew Penny so well after all this time. How could Malfoy know more about her than I do? Something isn't right.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

During my free time, I went by the late with Neville. He was examining some magical plants he had found in the water. Footsteps were coming close. I put the book down to have a peak at who was coming, only to find it being Ron with Hermione and Penny.

Penny looked unhappy and was being dragged by Ron. Is sure unhappy with what Skeeter said? I got up on my get to get closer to her.

Ron lightly pushed Penny towards me. She gave a shy smile.

"Hi, Harry" she politely said.

"Hi… is everything alright?" I asked her. I even held her hand in mine,hoping it could help. I think it did.

"Yes, but Ron wanted me to tell you…. That Seamus told him…. that Dean was told….. by Parvati, that Hagrid was looking for you." She tried to explain. But I was upset that Ron was making her do this and it sounded to complicated.

"Is that right? Well…." I forgot everything already. "What?"

Penny looked sad and uncertain on what to do. She let go of my hand to get back to Ron. After a moment of whispering, she came back to me.

"Okay. Dean was told by Parvati-" Mione cut her off getting annoyed.

"For Merlin sake! Hagrid is looking for you, Harry." I looked at Ron, who refused to look at me and stare at the trees instead. So I concentrated on putting my attention on Penny instead.

"Well, you can tell Ron-" again Mione cut in.

"She's not an owl!" She howled at me and pulled Penny away. Leaving me again.

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

 ** _Did you like it? Let me know your thoughts :)_**

 ** _As for some comments:_**

 ** _I am glad to see that you like the story. As for the Love Triangle thing ... ;)_**

 ** _Penny is the calm one in the group. It's an important for her character to be that way. But I have to say this to be a tease, later on in the series we will be seeing more things in Penny's character._**

 ** _Of course Penny wants to help Harry! Just like her school house, she is a loyal person._**

 ** _Special Thanks to:_**

 ** _Crazything24 / brookeshoord / crzychigurl343 / 30KEWNE / nshaikh381 / kitcat93 / josht1987 / comatose-tomato / bigrobinho_**

 ** _Thank you so much for reading this story, following it, commenting, ect._**

 ** _It means so much to me. I will try to update soon._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Penny's p.o.v**

I was looking all over the school for Draco. I found out earlier from Crabb and Goyle that they had made badges that said "Potter Stinks" and passed them around to the students.

I was in the courtyard where there were many students walking, sitting, talking. I found Harry instead, talking to my brother. I was on my way, but Cedric's friends caught me instead. Some tackled me in hugs and others were cheering my name.

"How does it feel for the Lucky Penny to have a famous brother?"

"Bet your excited, eh?"

"Don't worry, Lucky Penny! Cedric will beat Potter!"

It took a while, but I made it out and continued to head where the two boys were at. But Cedric was standing alone.

"Where's Harry?" I asked him.

"He just left. Headed that way." He pointed at the direction behind him. Did Cedric say something to him?

"Do not be mean to Harry!" He put his hands up in surrender

"I wasn't!"

"Then why are all your friends wearing those ridiculous badges and teasing him?"

"I already told them to not wear them or to not make fun of your boyfriend." I felt my face heating up after hearing his comment.

"Boyfriend? H-Harry isn't my boyfriend!"

"No?" He looked in disbelief. Why doesn't he believe me?

"No. We're just friends. Very good friends." I corrected him. But he gave me a teasing smile.

"What?" I asked worried.

"You, my little sister, are so innocent. It's cute. Don't ever change." He commented and returned to his friends.

I decided to look for Harry and took notice that there was a large crowd of students from where Cedric. Said Harry was at.

I made my way through the crowd, and found Draco turning into a ferret by Professor Moody. After a while, Professor Mcgonagall came in and turned Draco back to normal. I ran up to him to help him stand up.

 **Harry's p.o.v**

It was hilarious to see that got turn into a ferret. But Professor Mcgonagall showed up and turned him back to himself. Penny appeared and ran up to him, helping him out.

It hurt me to see them together. I didn't realize my hands were in a form of fists. I felt bitter.

The ferret boy ran off with his gang. Penny stayed and looked at me with a bright smile. And just like that, I want upset anymore.

"What was that all about?" She questioned. She wasn't watching the whole thing?

"You- you don't want to know." I answered. Malfoy was first making fun of me about dying in the tournament. Then, mentioned how Penny wouldn't care if I was gone because she has him and Cedric. I don't want Penny to be torn, and I know she would never think like that.

I have to be honest, I felt troubled when I saw her helping Malfoy. But why?!


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry's p.o.v**

It's the day of the first task. I had just found out from Hagrid that we have to fight dragons. I'm terrified of the thought. We, the champions, were sent to a tent to wait for the tournament to begin. We all were nervous, walking around in silence. I was standing next to a curtain and heard a whisper coming from behind it.

"Harry" I recognized her voice.

"Penny?"

"How are you feeling?" She asked sounding tense. I felt something inside me wanting to hide my fear from her.

"I-I'm good. You?"

"Harry, tell me the truth." I couldn't help but smile. Good thing she can't see me.

"Bloody terrified." I admitted.

"Hermione says that the key is to concentrate. After that, you just have to-"

"Battle the dragon." Within a second, Penny pulled the curtain and hugged me tightly. I did the same, and suddenly there was a flash of light.

We pulled apart and saw it was Rita Skeeter with her photographer.

"Young love! You, Miss Diggory, must be conflicted of having to choose between family and love." Skeeter said and pointed her feather pen between Cedric and I. I looked at her in shocked. She meant me? As Penny's love!

I could feel myself turning red.

"What?" Penny too asked in surprised.

"If things should go unfortunate today, you two will make the front page." She continued. Oh no! This is not what we need. I do not want Penny. Being dragged more into this.

Cedric stood in front of us, I guess to protect us from the Queen of gossip.

"You have no business here. This tent is for champions, family, and friends." Cedric gestured to us and reminded her with a stern voice. I was relieved to see he sees us as friends.

With one final glance at us, Skeeter left the tent. Cedric turned to look at us. He focused at looking down at something and back at us with a smile and an eyebrow up.

"You can let go now." He teased. I looked down too and didn't notice Penny and I were were holding hands the entire time. Probably since we hugged. I quickly let go, I'm sure I'm as red as a tomato by now.

Cedric began to laugh which only caused Penny to playfully hit his arm, repeatedly saying to him to stop.

I couldn't hear them but I did see them make a pinky promise. Cedric told her something and Penny started to blush again. Earning a scream from her when he rubbed her hair.

 **Penny's p.o.v**

"Promise me you'll be careful?" I asked my brother. He smiled down at me and made a pinky promise.

"I promise. But are sure Potter is not your boyfriend?" He teased. Thanks to Skeeter, I know this isn't going to end Cedric's teasing. I knew I was blushing. And as always, my brother messed up my hair for 'good luck'.

He walked away and I went back to Harry. "You have to also promise me that you will be careful."

"I try for you."

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ron and I were with my brother celebrating his victory for the first task in our common room. After checking up on Cedric, we were on our way to Gryffindor common room to see Harry. Well, I wanted to see him to heal his wounds. As for Ron, I forced him to come.

"Please, Penny! Don't make me do this now. I swear, I'll talk to him soon." But I ignored him and continued dragging him by the arm.

"Ronald Weasley! You will apologize for your actions. Harry's been alone and extremely nervous thanks to you. You are suppose to be his best friend! And besides, whenever you say 'soon', you actually mean 'later'."

The moment we entered the common room of Gryffindor, we heard a high pitch screeching noise. It was hurting my ears so much. I tried to cover them with my hands, but could still hear the terrible sound. Ron pulled me in his arms to try and block it out. It helped a little. Then it stopped. We looked up and everyone was watching us. Including Harry, who was holding the golden egg he caught in a tight grip. I hope he doesn't break it.

 **Harry's p.o.v**

After successfully closing the egg I found from the dragon, I saw with my own eyes a sight I did not like at all. Ron was holding Penny in his arms. I was so disturbed by it, that I was holding the egg in my hands very hard. Good thing it's stronger than it looks. Why am I so upset about this though?

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked out loud. After taking a moment, he looked embarrassed. Especially after Penny hit his arm. The rest went back to enjoy the party. Ron came up to me while Penny went straight for Hermione. We talked and made up. Best mates again.

"Even though most of us weren't happy with you, Penny was. That's Penny of course. One good thing about them Hufflepuffs is that they are very loyal to the end." Ron mentioned as he ate a box of chocolates he found.

I looked at Penny and she was laughing with the twins. Seeing her smile makes me smile.

"Yeah, she will always be loyal." I added.

Penny notice us and came over. She pulled out a small in her hand.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's medicine. To heal the scars. Let me out it on you." I agreed and lead her to a table in a corner. Away from the crowd and to give us some privacy.

She dipped her fingers in the jar. Her fingers were covered in some sort of tan looking goo. Slowly, and softly, she placed her fingers over my neck. There was a huge scratch there from the Dragon. It stung a bit. She quickly drew her arm away. Looking afraid of hurting me.

"I'm sorry!" I held her hand and placed it back on my neck.

"It's fine. It just means that it's working." I told her. She hesitated, but then continued.

While she was focusing on my neck and other cuts, I didn't stop staring at her. Her face looked so smooth to touch. And her hair smelled nice, her eyes… did they always sparkle? I have to admit, she was getting prettier.


	13. Chapter 13

**Penny's p.o.v**

I entered the great hall for breakfast. On my way to check up on Harry about his wounds. When I found him, he was staring at something from a far. I looked too, and realized he was looking at someone. It was Cho and she was returning a smile to him. I felt a bit hurt of the thought of Harry liking her. Especially since I know that Cedric has a thing with her.

I want Harry to be happy, but I don't know what to do or say to help him.

 **Harry's p.o.v**

"I can't believe it! She's done it again!" Hermione was angry.

"Who?" Ron asked her.

"Rita Skeeter, that's who! Once again, she's lying and bringing Penny up again." That got our attention quick.

"What did she say this time?" I asked.

"Penelope Diggory. Suppose to be a sweet, loving and innocent witch. Shows her true colors of having a taste of famous wizards. It seems the fame and glory she is receiving from her brother Champion Cedric Diggory, is not enough to satisfy her happiness. Her latest prey is none other than Harry Potter. How could a selfish little girl choose fake love over real family? No word on how the once brave Cedric Diggory is taking the devastating news."

How on earth can Skeeter say that about Penny? Penny is not that kind of person. My day was only going to get worse when Malfy was marching his way for me. My guess is, his glare is for what Skeeter wrote.

"I thought I told you to leave Penelope alone!"

"Look, Malfoy. Skeeter wrote all that, you idiot." That made him more ticked off.

"And she wrote that because of YOU, Potter! I warned you to leave her out of this." Before he could get any closer, Penny stepped in between us.

"What's going on?" She asked us. Malfoy and I were having a glaring battle.

"Rita Skeeter mentioned you again." Mione answered.

"Did she?"

"Thanks to your so called friend here, the world is going to believe your a gold digger!" Malfoy told her.

"You of all people, knows that what she wrote is not true." Penny said. He looked at her softly.

"Of course I do." His tone changed quickly. He looks like he cares for her.

"Then that's all that matters. My friends and family are the only people who need to know who I am. That's all I can ask for. Right Harry?" She turned and looked at me with a bright smile. Throwing me off.

"Right...friends…" Malfoy was smirking at me and left us. What did Penny mean when she told Malfoy 'you of all people knows'?

What does he know?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There's going to be a ball. The Yule ball. A tradition held during the Triwizard Tournament. And because there will be a ball, we need to have dates. It's not as easy as it sounds. Asking a girl to go to the ball with you. I slayed a dragon for crying out loud!

Days pasts but Ron and I still don't got dates. We were studying in the great hall with Professor Snape. But Ron and I were thinking more on the ball than our homework.

"This is mad! At this rate, you and I will be the only ones without dates." Ron complained. Then Snape used a notebook to smack out heads with, and walked away.

"Yeah, but I reckon Neville can take himself." I teased. Neville has been practicing dancing by himself in our dorm. It's fun to watch.

"It might address you to know that Neville already got someone." Hermione informed us. What? How did he get a date before us? Is that why he is so happy when practicing?

"Now I'm really depressed." Ron whined some more. I'm feeling the same too. Maybe I can ask-

"I'm going to ask Penny!" Both Ron and I said in sync. We glanced at each other realizing what we both said.

"You can't ask her, Harry!"

"Why not, Ron?"

"Because she's like a sister to me."

"All the more reason why I should go with her."

We both got hit by Snape again.

"It's too late for you to ask her" What did hermione just say?

"What do you mean?" I desperately asked. Though I was scared to hear it.

"Don't tell me she has a date." Ron added.

She nodded. No.

"Someone already beat you to it." She was looking straight at me while telling us this.

Ron started to laugh, shaking his head in disbelief.

"No way. Your lying."

I nervously laughed along with him. He's right. Who else would Penny go with besides us?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I ran up to the Owls tower to send a letter to Sirius, like I always do. I almost bumped right into Penny at the entrance.

"P-Penny!" I was surprised to see her. And so close too.

"Hi Harry! Sorry I'm in a bit of a hurry. I have to meet with my brother." She told me. Heading down the stairs, I stopped her.

"Penny, wait!" She came back up.

"Yes?" I opened my mouth, nut no words came out. Why am I suddenly sweating in this freezing weather?

"I was just wondering….. Uh… youwanttogototheballwithme?" I said that too fast. I know I did. I can tell by her confused face.

"Im sorry. Could you repeat that please?"

Okay, come on Harry! Deep breaths in and out. Calm down, it's Penny. Well, that's just it. It IS Penny.

"I was just wondering if you want to go to the ball with me." There! I said it!

"Oh….Harry I- I'm sorry." She sadly said. Oh no, don't tell me Mione was right.

"Someone already asked me. And I said yes."

No.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **I have a feeling I have**_ _ **disappointed**_ _ **a few people about Penny and Harry going to the ball together. Well, we still have to see what going to happen at the ball.**_

 _ **Guess who she's going with!**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading this story. It feels good to see so many reading and leaving reviews of the story. I'll do my best to update soon! Thank you again everyone!**_

 _ **Like, Follow, Comment!**_


End file.
